botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 5: Robo-Rumble
Robo-Rumble was the fifth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. The challenge involved each team building a robot, and then, the two robots had to face each other in a battle and the losing robot's team, would have to send a member home. Summary The two teams must test their wits to build their own robots to use in battle. Script Robo-Rumble *'Matt':Welcome back to another exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est! Last time the contestants faced a powerful obsticle course and tempers flared. Once reaching the final challenge, Amelia decided to become dictator and caused her team to lose. This also caused her ultimate elimination. What will happen this time? Well stay tuned. *camera flashes to mess hall, the Restless Ragers table* *'Annie':I can't believe Amelia freaked out like that. Maybe we'll be okay without her... *'Travis':Well, we'll find out today. *Matt walks in* *'Matt':I hope you all had a good rest and our pumped up for today's challenge. *'Everyone': *'Matt':Well, mega-nerds be happy because today's challenge is a Robot Fight between both teams. *'Ian':Yes! *'Luis':This will be awesome. *'Matt':Both teams are required to construct a robot as a group. *stares at Restless Ragers* *'Aran':Hey! It wasn't our fault Amelia lost her mind. *'Matt':Anyways, once your robots are built, you must battle the opposite team. The team that wins the battle will recieve invincibility and as you all know, the losing team will send someone home. You may find parts and junk in the shed. You all know the rules now...START! *camera flashes to the teams now rummaging through the shed* *'Summer':I sorta like this piece. *holds up a broken pink umbrella* *'Ray':What good is THAT gonna do? How about this? *holds up a cracked skull* *'Violet':Oh it's beautiful. *'Other Restless Ragers':Hehe... *camera flashes to the Vicious Campers* *'Jimmy':My dad always said to use all the resources you can find for success. *'Sandra':*groan* *'Rhonda':Anyways...lets use this. *holds up a worn down engine* *'Odin':Guys! I have an idea. Let's hook up my guitar and make it ROCK! *'Chaz':The point is to kick their robot's butt. *'Odin':But still! *hours pass by as the two teams finish constructing their robots. The Vicious Campers, a moving crane. The Restless Ragers, a mini-version of a steamroller* *'Matt':Man, i'm surprised we had that much junk... Anyways, i've called in a famous robot-builder to judge the battle, please welcome Alexa Lexington! *'Alexa':Thanks Matt, it's good to see all your bright and happy faces. Well the robots look good enough so let's see a good old fashioned robot battle! Each team choose someone to control your robots. *'Aran':I think Annie should control. *'Iggy, Liberty, and Sasha':Agreed. *'Sandra':Maybe Luis should do it, or Ian. *'Odin':Here let ME do it, it'll be awesome. *snatches the controller out of Sandra's hand* *'Alexa':Alright, each team has chosen a pilot for their robots? Alright, START! *camera closes into the area of the robot battle as Odin charges the robot at the Restless Ragers robot, misses, crashes into a wall. The robot explodes.* *'Alexa':Well, that was... *'Matt':Apparently, the Restless Ragers are the winners, Vicious Campers, think of someone to send home. *'Jenny, Maria, and Edwin':Odin! *'Odin':Hehehe... *camera flashes to campfire* *'Matt':You have all voted on who you believe should be sent home. If you do not recieve a palm tree tonight then that means your time is over on Battle of the Sim-est. Sandra! Ian! Chaz, Rhonda, and Luis! Jenny and Maria. Edwin. *'Odin':C'mon... *'Matt':Alright, the final palm tree of the night goes to...Jimmy! *'Jimmy':Thank you! *'Odin':Hey, why me? *'Sandra':You sorta crashed our robot. *'Odin':But still, hey, you'll need me later on. *walks away* *'Matt':Well, was that a good enough episode? If not then next time it will be better! I'll see you next time on Battle of the Sim-est!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes